Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
vocabulo pendente *sede + relent **A me 'relent' es plu prosima a 'moli' o 'desiste' ca 'sede'. Randy **Me ia encontra "relent" en esta contesto: ::“It is a—most—provoking—thing,” he said at last, “when a person doesn’t know a cravat from a belt!” ::“I know it’s very ignorant of me,” Alice said, in so humble a tone that Humpty Dumpty relented. **El "sede" con la sinifia de "acquiesce". Ma "desiste" ta es un bon eleje en un otra contesto. Me no es serta sur "moli": "dur" no sinifia "sever", donce "mol" no sinifia "destensada". O cisa aceles es ja metafores clar? Simon **me pensa ce 'desiste' no es neseseda, car 'para' e 'sesa' sufisi. 'sede' es bon per 'relent', e per la otra sinifia, posible 'debili' ta conveni. jorj **Me opina ce la sinifia es ce Humpty Dumpty sesa reproxa car se coleria disipa. "moli" (me crede ce la metafor es clar) espresa la razona, 'para/sesa/desiste' la ata. En loca de 'moli', cisa 'moderi' o 'blandi'; me preferes es moli > moderi > debili > blandi per esta sinifia. Randy ***me ia oblida esta "pendentes"! Per "relent", me sujeste "retira se". "moli" es un bon metafor. me sujeste ance ce "desiste" no es nesesada. jorj *Como nos dise "intelligence agencies" e "head of intelligence"? "Informa" como un nom sujesta un dona, no un colie. alga ideas: jorj *ajenteria secreta - secret service (MI6, CIA, Mossad) *departe de securia esternal (MI6, CIA, Mossad) *departe de securia internal (MI5, FBI) *departe de investiga - bureau of investigation (MI5, FBI) *polisia nasional (MI5, FBI, gestapo) *departe de controla de drogas *departe de securia de comunica (NSA??? vera, "departe de vijila de comunica"!) *ajente secreta - secret agent, spy (o simple spior?) *asosia secreta - secret society *polisia secreta - secret police (gestapo) *buro - un mobila, plu comun per labora mental *ofisia - un sala, un colie de salas, o un construida per labora mental *departe - un parte de un asosia de comersia o politica plu grande *ajenteria - un departe con alga autonomia (vera, me no gusto esta e prefere usa sola "departe") *asosia - un grupo de popla formal unida par un intende *(Me reajunta la tu ideas, cual lo pare ce tu ia sutrae los sin intende. Los es multe bon. Grasias per los.) Simon **per "head of intelligence", me sujeste "xef de securia" o simil. jorj vocabulo min nova *Txetxnia = Chechnya *Inguxetia = Ingushetia **ambos es bon. nos nesesa ance "ingux". me debe nota ce, si nos vole respeta la nomes propre de esta poplas, nos debe inclui "nohtxin" e "galgai". **La disionario rejistra no sola la ajetivos propre per tal poplas, ma ance la nomes propre de la paises. Cual formas de "nohtxin" e "galgai" tu recomenda per Txetxnia e Inguxetia? Simon ***me es laborante sur esta problem. jorj ***la cuantia de linguas peti, perilida, e estinguida en rusia es tro multe per ajunta tota de los a la disionario. me va investiga cual linguas merita la inclui. nota ce on ave sirca 3000 linguas en la mundo - multe tro multe per la disionario! jorj ***me crede ce, a min sur la popla de rusia, nos pote usa -an pos la nom de la republica, crai, o oblast, per indica la abitores. un regula, posible: per la abitores de un area de un nasion es normal la nom de la area con la afisa -an. esetas pote aveni, natural: si un area es clar composada de un etnica, nos nesesa un nom cual prosimi la nom usada par acel popla propre. jorj *per aora, me ia ajunta "ingux" per la popla e lingua de "inguxetia". jorj ---- *transjenero = transgender *bijenero = bigender *androjine = androgynous *transesal = transsexual a, la mundo moderne! lo no es strana per me: du de me tre fias es lesbian! asi es alga posibles (incluinte los cual tu ia sujeste): *ajenero - agender √ *ambifil - ambiphile x *ambifilia - ambiphilia √ *androjine - androgyne, androgynous √ *androfil - androphile x *androfilia - androphilia √ *androfobia - androphobia √ *androfobica - androphobic √ *asesal - asexual √ *bijenero - bigender √ *bisesal - bisexual √ *intrasesal - intersexual √ *jinefil - gynephile x *jinefilia - gynephilia √ *jinefobia - gynephobia √ *jinefobica - gynephobic √ *omofobia - homophobia √ *omofobica - homophobic √ *panjenero - pangender √ *sisjenero - cisgender √ *transjenero - transgender √ *transesal - transexual √ *transfobia - transphobia √ *transfobica - transphobic √ *transvesti - cross dress √ *transvestida - transvestite, cross-dresser √ demandas: *esce "sesua" (e donce "sesual") es plu bon ca "sesa" (e "sesal")? "sesal" sona como "sessile" per me. *esce "jeneral" es la plu bon per la forma ajetival de "jenera"? e per un person ci, pe, "transjeneral"? **pos pensa, "sesal" e "jeneral" es bon, an si alga strana. jorj **pos plu pensa, "jeneral" sona multe strana. **Me acorda. On no nesesa un ajetivo de "jenero" estra en tal composadas: en otra casos on ta dise "… de jenero". Me ia proposa "sesuo" ante alga anios, e tu ia rejeta lo. "Seso" e "sesal" es bon. "Sesal" no sona multe como "sessile", car la asentua es a la A. Simon ***oce. me sujeste ce nos segue la model de la linguas romanica e usa -jenero sola como un nom, a min per la presente. ***Me no es convinseda sur esta restrinje, cual pare alga acaso. Lo esije ce la aprendor recorda ce esta parolas es sola nomes, per alga razona nonclar. Simon ***si, me acorda. esce lo es bon si nos usa "bijenero" como un ajetivo? me no ave un problem con lo. jorj *esce lo pare strana a tu ce nos ave "fobia/fobica" ma "fil/filia"? me recorde ce, orijinal, nos ia ave "fobe/fobia". **Nos ia discute esta a ante, ma me no trova lo en la arcivos. Nos ia cambia de "-fobe" cuando nos ia formali "-ica" como un sufisa. Me nota en pasa ce "-filia" es en la disionario, ma "-fil" (la "radis") no es. Simon ***interesante. me debe pensa plu sur esta problem. (me no ia ajunta la varias con -fil.) *Me nota ce "transesal" (como "transcrive") segue un regula de perde un S, cual nos no defini en la gramatica. Lo es simil a la regula per "des-", ma "transjenero" sujesta ce lo no aplica a -SJ- (compara "des-jela" → "dejela"). Ance "sisjenero" no simpli tal. "Trans-" apare en la disionario; esce "sis-" debe ance? Simon **si. tranjenero e sijenero es bon. jorj **pos cuando me cambia los en la disionario, me nota ce los pare multe strana e, vera, no nesesada. me va reversi los. me sujeste ce la redui de consonantes duple es universal, e no nesesa esplicas spesial. ma la regulas per "des-" es unica. pardona! jorj vocabulo alo, simon! estra los con comentas, la sujestes es bon. jorj ---- * ante la costa = off the coast **me ta prefere "de la costa", paralel a "a la mar". jorj **Me ia es pensante a la sinifia vidable en "just off the coast", no lo en "offshore" (cual sinifia "a la mar"!). Me sujesta "a la costa" o "prosima a la costa". "De" no conveni per sinifia "a un distantia corta de", car la sinifias plu comun de "de" ta intrui en multe casos. Simon ---- * abla = ablate; ablation **nesesada? nos ave estrae, sutrae, vapori, fonde, erode per cada de se sinifias **Me acorda. Ultima, no tota termas tecnical nesesa corespondentes direta en elefen. Simon ---- * "Orijinal" sinifia ance "original, creative". Me sujesta ce "orijinosa" ta es plu clar per esta sinifia. Ance "fontosa" ta es un parola bela per la mesma conseta. **per la sinifias relatante a crea, me sujeste "creosa", "inventosa", e ance "noncomun". jorj **Me gusta aceles, ma tu no gusta "orijinosa" e "fontosa"? Simon **los no pare esemplos de "plen de..." jorj **Si un nara es inventosa, lo es plen de orijines de ideas nova. (Multe ideas nova ave se orijines en lo.) Simon ---- * abortiste + pro-choice * antiabortiste + pro-life **estas sona fea. otra posibles? jorj **Los es ja en la disionario. Me sujesta mera otra traduis engles. Nos ave la prefisa tecnical "pro-"; nos ta pote dise "proeleje" e "provive", me suposa. Simon **me ia es a la punto de sujeste "proeleje" e "provive", cual (stonante!) es multe internasional. "antiabortiste" es oce (an si lo sujeste ce on es "anti" la abortiste e no abortes), ma ci es vera "proaborte"? jorj ---- * calamo (o "junco bonodorosa"?) = calamus, gladdon, sweet flag, sweet myrtle (Acorus calamus) **Me ia ajunta "calamo", ma no "junco bonodorosa" (car esta pare plu como un defini ca un nom). Simon ---- * astratia + absent-mindedness **la metafor es tro oscur, en me opine. jorj **Nos no ave un manera de dise "absent-minded". Cisa "oblidosa"? Simon ***me sujeste "distraeda" e "nonatendente" jorj ***Bon. Esce "astrata" no debe es "astraeda"? Simon ---- * abulia = abulia, aboulia **tro oscura. jorj **Vera? Lo es un terma medical con pajes en multe linguas de Vicipedia. Ma me no ave un interesa spesial sur lo, donce me no oposa si tu prefere omete lo. Simon **Lo es coreta en la campo de colores de ueb, do "cyan" e "aqua" es sinonimes per #00FFFF. Ma me acorda ce esta es un detalia tro oscur per nos disionario. [Davies|Simon **tu pote inclue "aqua". ---- * Perce "fa mal" no es "malfa" (mis-do)? **"malfa" sona multe strana. me nesesa pensa plu. (vera, me nunca gusta "fa" con se sinifia astrata; orijinal, lo ia es sola un averbo per indica verbos causativa!) jorj **Me gusta la sona de "malfa", an si lo es strana. Simon * malfaor = bodger, botcher, bungler ---- * casi tempora = lodge, billet, quarter, canton * abitada + quarters, billet ---- * monopolio > (fundal un verbo) monopoli = monopolize, corner the market in **me prefere ce lo es prima un nom, con "monopoli" la verbo derivada. **Bon. Pos pensa, me acorda. Simon * rara + scarce ---- * ensendador = lighter * On ensende un lampa. On comuta un macina. Esce on "ensende" o "comuta" un aparato eletrical? **ensende es plu bon per lampas en me opine, car lo continua la idea de ensende lampas noneletrical **Si, ma esce on ensende o comuta un radio o un ventador, per esemplos? **me ta dise "comuta" per los - los no es fontes de lus. ---- * aseta + receive (guests) * O "acolie" (acoger, accueillir, etc) ta es bela, no? Lo pare un parola plu umana e amin ca "reseta" o "aseta". **me ta esita crea un parola nova per esta. permete ce me pensa plu. jorj ---- * asedable + approachable * nonasedable + unapproachable ---- * ajuntable (ajetivo) + subsidiary, supplementary * ajuntable (nom) + accouterment, accoutrement ---- * imposta de ben = duty * imposta interna = inland tax, excise * imposta de emporta, imposta de duana = border tax, customs duty ---- * asende + mount * Me sujesta ce "monta" indica fundal la posa resultante, an si on pote usa metafor lo per la ata de asende a acel posa. **bon idea. jorj * asende + ascension * Festa de Asende = Ascension Day ---- * amarga, asida + acerbic * amarga + acrimonious * amarga-dulse (amarga dulse?) = bittersweet * agu + harsh; tetchy, prickly, peevish, crabby **un mal metafor en me opine. jorj **Me suposa ce la problem es ce lo ta deveni confusada con la sinifia "cual persepi eselente e rapida" de "agu". Bon. Nos ave ja otra modos de dise "tetchy". Simon * anelo de ago = eye of needle * axia = adze latina "ascia"; o on pote prende "azuela" de espaniol **me nesesa pensa sur esta. jorj ---- * afisas de cimica organica: ** -ano = "-ane" (alkane) ** -in "-ene" > -eno (seguente la esemplo de "alceno" – e otra linguas) ** -ino = "-yne" (alkyne) *** alcino = alkyne (cualce de un grupo de idrocarbonos con un lia truple) ** -ona = "-one" (ketone) *** ceton > cetona + alkanone ****me ia ajunta ja estas, no? jorj ****No los cual me ia lista asi. E tu ia ajunta "-in" (en loca de "-eno") per la sinifia "-ene". Simon **me ia ajunta -en per -ene e -an per ane, e -in per yne, ma ia pone la defini noncoreta per -in. si me no era, los es mas en la linguas romanica, e me cade la -o per simpli la spele. sola -ona es fema, e debe reteni la -a. jorj ***Oce, ma alora "alcano" e "alceno" debe es "alcan e "alcen". Simon ** -al = "-al" (aldehyde) ** met- = meth- ** et- = eth- ** prop- = prop- ** but- = but- ---- * asetica (nom) = acetic acid * asetileno = acetylene * asetona = acetone * polietileno = polyethylene * polieteno = polythene * polistireno = polystyrene * polistireno spumin = expanded polystyrene * poliuretano = polyurethane * vinilo = vinyl * clorido = chloride * (clorido de) polivinilo = polyvinylchloride, PVC * actinica = actinic * actinicia = actinism * actinido = actinide * lantanido = lanthanide ---- * soldador = soldering iron * ositalia = oxy-fuel cutting * osisolda = oxy-fuel welding * osisoldador = welding torch, oxyacetylene torch ---- * abadia = abbacy (post, period of office) * abadal = abbatial * autodisiplinosa = ascetic * autodisiplinosia = asceticism * seguor + acolyte ---- * deveni abituada a = get used to, get accustomed to, acclimatize * ajusta a = adjust to, adapt to, accommodate (a change) * acorda + match up, correspond (with other items in the same set) * acorda + agree(ment) (grammar) * acordante = in tune (with each other, incl. musically – "ajustada" pertine a un strumento solitar) * desacordante = out of tune * diapason = tuning fork **esce nos nesesa un parola nova per esta? jorj **Vera no. Per alga razona, me ia fali descovre la terma eselente "force de ajusta" en la disionario. Simon * acuatinje (acuatinta?) = aquatint ---- * Asores = Azores * azoran = Azorean ---- * dialeto fonetical = accent ---- * acrete = accrete; accretion * reconose + accredit, accreditation ---- * suprapone + inlay, composit * suprapone par color = chroma key * suprapone par scermo verde = green-screen compositing * suprapone par scermo blu = blue-screen compositing * titulos inisial/abrinte = opening titles, opening credits * titulos codal/cluinte = closing titles, closing credits ---- * noncromatica = achromatic * acromion = acromion **perce? esta es un acordion * acropol (acropoli? acropole?) = acropolis **me prefere "acropoli". jorj * acrostico = acrostic * acroterio = acroterion, acroterium **me prefere "acrotera" ---- * ator + player * atores = cast * mobileta = (theatrical) prop * ativa + busy * galerieta = portfolio (sample of one's creative work) * corente + topical, present, up to date, nowadays * corenti = update ---- * acusa + arraign * acusor + prosecutor * atuario = actuary * cumula + accrue * cumulador = accumulator (computing, cryptography, energy) ---- * idraulica = hydraulics * idraulical = hydraulic * rota idraulical, rota de acua = waterwheel ---- * abandona militar > abandona se posto (car alora on pote usa lo en otra situas) * fotografial = photographic * sinematografial = cinematographic